Mind Surfing
by Timothyology
Summary: Gwen discovers that she can read minds, and, more importantly, re-watch memories. A set of drabbles: based off of memories plucked from the minds of the cast of Ben 10: Alien Force
1. The Morning Drag

**Based on the art ( ( pics . livejournal . com/baconshinobi/pic/0000dfse/ )...remove those spaces! ) by the lovely LJ user, BaconShinobi.**

**

* * *

**

**Gwen's first, very interesting find came from the mind of a 16 year old Kevin Levin:**

* * *

_Roll over. _

_Open eyes._

…_.Open your damn eyes, Levin. There we go. Now, if I can only convince Benji to come back to bed for a morning romp, maybe I can skip out on w- _

_What the hell? Where's my shirt?_

_Hm…must've thrown it off in my…what the __**hell**__?! My pants, too?_

_Ah, well, gotta find something to throw on. Maybe less is better._

_This should do it!_

* * *

"Morning!"

"Heya Be- So that's where my clothes went!"

"What can I say? They smell like you. Besides, I wanted to get a head start on our day!"

"And what does that have to do with _you_ wearing _my_ stuff?"

"It's simple, really; if you're already mostly naked, I don't have to work that hard to get you back into bed."

"Ben, you're why I love Monday's."


	2. Why Cooper Loves Sleepovers

**On one particular occasion, Gwen sat, very excitedly on her couch next to an equally anxious Julie, searching through some of Coopers most embarrassing memories, when she came across a file labeled "The Sleepover". It looked promising.**

* * *

_Why, oh why, did I even agree to this?! I've never had a sleepover before, but I'm almost certain that when they say 'sleepover', it means that one or all parties will _eventually _be going to sleep. Why, then, are there so many damn noises coming from Kevin's room?! _

After a moment more, Cooper heaved a heavy sigh.

_How am I supposed to sleep like this? _

Cooper rolled off of the couch and padded his way down the hall and to the partially opened bedroom door of Kevin Levin. The noises were much less…subtle now.

Cooper pressed his ear to the door carefully.

"Ke-Kevin….God, there!"

"Like that, Benji?""Stop teasing!"

"Shhhh….we have a guest."Coopers heart pounded in his chest.

_Oh no! They know…what do I do? Should I just…leave?_

"He's not that light of a sleeper. Besides, you know I can't help it; I'm-

"Loud. Yeah." Kevin finished.

Cooper relaxed again, slumping a bit against the door, accidentally stumbling through the now open door.

The noises didn't stop.

Cooper looked up from the floor just in time to see Kevin, naked, thrusting up into Ben, who was equally naked, and sitting in the older boys lap.

Cooper sat up and tried to creep soundlessly back to the couch.

Kevin noticed.

"Stay a while, why dontcha? This party's just getting started, Coop!"

Ben blushed.

Kevin laughed.

Cooper stayed.


	3. On How It All Began

**Cooper did not find it amusing that Gwen and Julie alike had, somehow, found out about his first sexual experience with another man- er, men. **

**When he demanded an answer from Gwen, she deemed it best just to show him.**

**That's why, one day after school, Cooper found himself sitting on Gwen's bed, jaw gone slack from the sight before him. **

**Gwen could **read** minds! Not just read; show! **

**He commented on how utterly astounded the discovery of her new power was, but she just shushed him in favor of picking a new memory from Ben's junk heap of a mind.**

* * *

"Hey. I- it's Ben."

"I know. Sup?"

"Um..heh.."

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone.

"Why did you call, Benji?"

"Oh! Oh, sorry, sorry! Right. Well, c-can you-

"Yeeeeeah?"

"Comeoverandpickmeup?" Ben finished in a rush, mentally cursing himself for his awkwardness.

"Sure thing. Be there in a sec. Make sure you're _dressed_ this time." Ben could practically hear the smirk through the receiver as he closed his cell and flopped back onto his bed.

_This is it! _Ben told himself over and over again as he grabbed his jacket and went to wait by the door.

Ben was practically staring through the peep-hole, and saw Kevin strutting up to his porch. Ben opened the door before Kevin even had the chance to knock, grabbing Kevin by the arm and racing back to the car.

"Whoa, whoa! What's the hurry, kid?" Kevin asked as they reached the car doors.

"N-nothing..just- just kind of-" Ben paused as he searched for a suitable word.

"Excited." he finished.

Kevin arched an eyebrow as his eyes wandered up and down Ben's slim figure.

"Riiiiiight." Kevin shrugged it off and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Where we off to?" Kevin asked, starting his engine.

"Nowhere. Kevin, I'm in love with you." Ben said with the straightest face he could muster.

Shocked, Kevin let his jaw go slack and looked every which way but at Ben.

"W-what?!" Kevin asked, after regaining his footing, so to speak, almost a full three minutes later. When he realized that the car was still running, he reached for his keys as best he could, only really managing to create a very loud jingle-jangle in the immense silence of the void between himself and the other boy.

Ben grabbed Kevin's wrist and chuckled, a sound that sent shivers up the older boy's spine.

"I said, I'm in love with you, Kevin Levin, and I can't keep it to myself any longer."

Ben scooted closer.

Kevin flinched.

"Every time I see you, I can't help but stare into those beautiful, dark eyes of yours; can't help but stare at you. Every time you come around I have to resist the urge to touch you, to kiss you, to taste you."

Kevin was now the reddest Ben had ever seen him, and steadily growing redder.

Ben smirked.

"I know that there's something in there, Kevin, and I know that you feel it to." Ben reached over and held a thin hand over a muscular chest to emphasize his point.

_This is it. _

Ben arched up and placed his lips just on top of Kevin's, searching, waiting, hoping.

After what felt like an eternity, Kevin kissed back.

* * *

"**It's going all foggy!" Cooper exclaimed, now on the very edge of the bed, eyes wide with barely-concealed excitement.**

"**I know…this is where it ends." Gwen replied, clearly upset. **

**Cooper, not one to be deterred, turned to the redhead.**

"**Got anything else?" **


	4. All in Black He Came

"**I'm Bored," the black haired girl sighed as she slouched across a nearby countertop.**

"**Ick, me too."**

"**Say, Gwen?" **

"…**yeah?" **

"**Remember Kevin's last birthday?" **

"**..uh-huh." Gwen confirmed, her eyes narrowing in slight suspicion. **

"**What did Ben end up getting Kevin?" Julie asked.**

**Gwen's eyes lit up. At the time it had been the subject of much of the girls private musings, but never had either of them had the tenacity to actually **_**ask**_** Ben, or, even worse, Kevin. The discovery of Gwen's new power had only been weeks ago and she couldn't believe that she hadn't yet used it to find out. **

"**Let's see!" Gwen practically squee'd as she led Julie up to her room.**

* * *

_He'll love it! I mean, how could he not, when it looks so…him? _

Ben was pacing around the single bathroom in Kevin's small apartment, his eyes glued to the mirror in front of him. It was Kevin's birthday today and, because of Kevin's new job at The Garage, everybody decided on celebrating at a later date. Everyone except Ben.

On a previous occasion, while staring down at the young hero, his hair cascading in every direction, Kevin had mentioned that black hair would look "damn fine" on him. Ben remembered this only because it was followed by what was possibly the best sex that the two had ever had.

And so it was on Kevin's 17th birthday that Ben sat Indian style atop Kevin's twin bed, nude except for a pair of tight, green boxer-briefs, and black-haired, waiting patiently for Kevin's return home.

Slam.

_He's here! _

Kevin stepped into his room, laying down a backpack and his keys before turning and walking straight out.

…_.what the fuck?_

Ben wondered briefly the best approach to conquer Kevin's apparent lack of interest. In the end he settled for seduction.

"Kevvy?" Ben called, using the most innocent voice he could conjure.

Within seconds, Kevin was back at his bedroom, leaning into the door frame and drooling.

"B-ben? Is that-

"It's me, baby." Ben raised himself from the bed and all but strutted over to his lover, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"You look-

"Damn fine?" Ben finished.

Ben took the older boys lips in his and in an instant Kevin's legs gave out. Ben looked down at Kevin's now outstretched arm and giggled, opting to straddle the larger man instead.

Kevin gasped.

**Julie screamed.**

Ben could feel Kevin's hardness now through the thin layer of his underwear, and he ground down against it, receiving a low moan in response.

Ben had never been this forward before; Kevin had always been the one to take control. Now Ben saw why; it was fun!

Ben released the taller man from the confines of his clothing before kneeling down and taking Kevin's manhood entirely into his mouth in one movement.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Kevin squirmed under his ministrations, but Ben simply took a firm hold of the bigger boy's hips, effectively pinning him to the floor.

When Ben felt that Kevin was close enough he stopped, suddenly and with a small 'pop'. Kevin stared up at him in complete disbelief.

"How can you….how is it possible for you to torture-"

Kevin was silenced when the small boy above him impaled himself of Kevin's saliva-slick cock, moaning into his lovers ear as he did so.

Kevin made no further complaints, but watched as the young hero took control, riding him until he exploded into the tight, hot cavern that was Ben.

Just as Kevin's breathing finally slowed, Ben leaned up to whisper in his ear,

"Happy birthday, Kevin."


	5. To Cure The Common Cold

**Gwen let out a long, loud sigh as she flopped back onto her couch. She was sick. When Kevin and Ben, Julie and Cooper had heard the news, they all decided that it was best if they all stayed well clear of the mana user, lest the rest of them catch whatever it was she had. **

"**We can't all be out of commission, now can we?" Cooper shrugged. **

**Gwen channel surfed and found that nothing was on. **

"**What's the best way to conquer boredom?" she mused aloud. "What do Ben and Kevin do when they're sick? Hm…guess I could find out…" Gwen's eyes glowed neon-pink before she delved into Kevin's mind, searching for something, anything to do that could distract her from this horrible head cold.**

* * *

Ben was lying in bed, cocooned in covers, and hacking up a storm.

_Fuck._

Ben reached for his phone and dialed 2 for 'Kevin'.

"Hello?" came the other line.

"Hey Kev…." the brunette started, another coughing fit interrupting his thoughts.

"You don't sound so good, Benji."

"Yeah, I'm sick."

"Well no shit."

A pause.

"I'll be right there, kid."

"No, Kevin, listen!" But Ben's protests went unheard, as Kevin had already hung up the phone in favor of rushing to the young Hero's side.

**Gwen fast forwarded. **

Kevin opened Ben's bedroom door with all the caution of a person trying to sneak past a nursery of sleeping infants.

"Hey, babe." Kevin pressed a kiss to Ben's sweaty forehead.

"Hey. Might not wanna get too close today…" Ben sighed.

Kevin smirked, a sudden twinkle in his eyes.

"I know what always makes you feel better…" Kevin said suggestively, and started to stroke Ben's uncovered arm for emphasis.

Ben pulled away.

"And get you sick, too?"

"No kissing, then?" Kevin looked hopeful.

Ben sighed.

"Yeah…whatever" Ben said with such dispassion that Kevin actually started to pout.

* * *

**Gwen sighed as she lost the pink aura around her. She couldn't keep it long in her current state. Oh well…was sex all those two thought about? **

**At least it gave Gwen an idea. She picked up the phone and dialed 2.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, Mike…"**


	6. Assets

"**No." **

"**Pleeeeeeaase!" **

"**Gwen! No!" **

"**Ben, I swear, he'll like it! Take it from me, I'm the mind reader." Gwen reasoned, starting to sound annoyed. **

**Ben simply stared his cousin down, by way of response. Gwen stared back. Eventually, though, Ben let out a heavy sigh and flopped down onto his cousins bed. **

"**Ben! You'll wrinkle them!" Gwen pushed the young hero off of her undergarments and sat down, daintily, beside him. **

"**Gweeeeen! Tell me how on Earth Kevin could stand to see me in…these. Kevin likes **_**boys**_**, in case you've forgot!" Ben pouted.**

"**Yes", Gwen started, "but, Kevin is, first and foremost, a man. Men like girls in short, frilly, sexy underwear!" Gwen pointed out, holding up a pair of her own and waving it around Ben's face. **

"**First off, ew. Second, in case you haven't noticed, I am NOT a girl…no matter how slim my figure may be." Ben scowled, facing away from his least favorite cousin.**

**Gwen growled.**

"**Fine. Well then, let me show you!" Gwen stated as she took Ben's hand in hers and began to scan through Kevin's mind.**

"**Aha!" She grinned triumphantly as she found what she was looking for under the folder labeled "Desire". **

* * *

Kevin loomed over the very enticing figure of a half naked Ben Tennyson, surveying the smooth planes of his skin, and then, very slowly, feeling them. Ben shivered beneath him when those large, calloused hands stopped on either one of his hips. Upon seeing this, the larger boy licked, and then bit down on the brunettes shoulder, hard. Ben gasped, and grabbed at Kevin's shirt for leverage as he started to grind back into Kevin. He could feel the brute's thick hardness through the thin fabric of his too-worn jeans and it was exhilarating.

Kevin ground against him also, but stopped suddenly, sitting up. Coal eyes bore down at Ben, who squirmed under their constant stare, and landed finally on the garment that had started this whole ordeal. It was a skirt…if it could be called that. There was fringe everywhere that was almost see-through, and it was the most erotic shade of deep purple that Kevin thought he would lose it then. But he had other plans.

"Strip." Kevin commanded, sitting back on his heels and unbuttoning his jeans.

Ben squeaked just a bit before getting high on his knees, turning away from Kevin. Ben slid the edges of the lingerie down slowly to reveal the top of his round, soft arse. That was what Kevin wanted.

Ben glanced over his shoulder at his lover as he slid the skirt down the rest of the way to his knees, and lifted up to get them off of his feet. Kevin licked his lips, his parted mouth suddenly dry and Ben, the devil that he was, used his forefingers to flick his underwear at Kevin. Kevin moaned.

Before both boys knew it, Ben was riding Kevin, backwards, so that Kevin had prime view of his best asset with every upward thrust.

* * *

**Ben stared, drooling slightly.**

"**Told ya!" Gwen smirked, picking up one of her panties. "I think this one's for you."**


	7. Riding in Cars, With Men

**Notes- Ah yes- it has been quite a while, but I assure you, I'm back! I get really great response from this collection of drabbles, and so I thought it would only be appropriate to give the readers what they want! As for my other stories....they're comin reeeeeeeal soon. Also, I know that none of the other little chapters have any input from me, but I thought it was important to give a shout out to all of the reviewers!!!**

**One more thing: In this drabble, I wanted to introduce a depth to Gwen's mind reading abilities that I haven't seen used as much...as well as just a bit of fluff..so without further ado- **

* * *

"**The future?" Julie furrowed her brows together and began to chew on her bottom lip; she was definitely skeptical. **

"**Yes, the future." Gwen's eyes were practically sparkling with the infinite possibilities. **

"**Well, what are we waiting for?!" Cooper cut in.**

**Gwen took this as a cue, and proceeded into her room, where the three sat Indian-style on the floor. **

"**Now, before we begin: The future that appears before you may not be the future that comes to fruition. Anything or anyone that we come into contact with after viewing my visions that has **_**anything at all**_** to do with said vision will inevitably change some small part of that future. Understand?" Gwen looked from Julie to Cooper, who nodded.**

**The Anodite grabbed her friends hands in hers. Not a second later, Gwen's eyes shone fluorescent pink as the world swirled and shifted.**

"**What should we look into first?" **

* * *

"Give up, Tennyson!"

"Not a chance, Levin!"

**Gwen, Julie, and Cooper watched with wide eyes as a boy, who looked no older than 11, with long, dark hair, and an uncanny resemblance to Kevin Ethan Levin gripped an even smaller-in-stature boy by the throat, holding him high off of the ground.**

"Boys, that is enough!"

"Sorry, Ben…just got a little carried away."

Devlin eased his death-grip on Kenny and set him down as the latter coughed harshly, gasping for air. A second later, the pre-teens shook hands. Kenny seized the opportunity and landed a well-aimed kick to his sparring partners stomach, igniting the battle once more.

The man that Gwen now recognized as an older version of her own cousin merely laughed and left the boys to their own devices.

"They still at it?" Kevin smirked, wrapping long arms around his partner, who screeched out loud.

"Yeah- and I wish you'd stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"Well you'd think that after twenty years together you'd stop flinching like a little girl."

"Has it really been that long?" Ben thought out loud, a small sigh escaping his lips as he relaxed back into the taller man's embrace.

"Yep. Twenty years today…" Kevin not so subtly hinted.

"Our anniversary? Of course I didn't forget!" Ben had the gall to sound indignant.

"I've had the dinner reservations since this time last year. They say this place has the best smoothies this side of the galaxy!" Ben grinned in delight.

Kevin laughed.

"How about we forget about dinner? I've got a surprise for you." Kevin untangled himself from the brunette and proceeded to lead Ben to the garage.

"Close your eyes!" Kevin huffed as he positioned himself to the side of what was obviously some kind of vehicle, hidden under a large tarp. Ben did as he was told, practically giggling with excitement.

Kevin removed the tarp.

**Gwen gasped.**

"Alright, you can open them now!" Kevin called, his voice thick with pride.

When Ben opened his eyes, his hands flew to his mouth, eyes bulging and watering with joy- Kevin had completely restored his old car, and repainted it toxic green.

"Where- How?! I thought it was gone- destroyed!" Ben moved swiftly around the Charger, his hands gliding over the paint, and came to a halt in front of his lover.

"Yeah, well, I've got my ways. Aaaaaand, it's all yours!" Kevin grinned.

"Kev?" Ben mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you alright?"

"Remember how we celebrated our first anniversary?"

**Later that night, Cooper went to sleep, dreaming about the incredibly hot, slightly humorous sex that his future-best-friends had in the back seat of their old car.**


End file.
